In related art, solutions for a blurred image that occurs when a video camera captures an image are classified into a mechanical approach of correcting a blur caused by mechanical factors using a sensor such as a gyro sensor when an image is captured and an electronic approach of shifting an image using the optical flow techniques.
A technique for correcting a blurred image using combination of such approaches has been developed (see Patent Literature 1).